Hot Stuff: Adapted
by Nightwatcher234
Summary: After all monsters he slayed with the help of his trident, Hot Stuff, the Little Devil is going on a more darker path as a mysterious demon creates a stronger and more intelligent breed of monsters to go after the Little Devil. Hot Stuff must now fight his way through these viscous predictors before they find him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So finally here is my Hot Stuff fanfic I've been working on hope you enjoy it.**

Hot Stuff crouches on top of a building and watch an old abandon building that was run by pale teenage looking demons. He was 10 years old who where a leather trench coat with a black T-shirt and black jeans wielding his trident. Even though he is younger than the demons, he can still put up a good fight against them.

He saw a paled demon walking around the old abandon building waiting on someone. The Little Devil took a closer look and witness a car pulling over and parked on right next to the abandon building. The car door opened only to reveal that there were three more paled demons that walked right out. They dragged someone out of the car; it was a teenage girl tied with blonde and her mouth covered in duct tape crying for dear life.

"Kokro would be pleased to see the present we got him," one of the demons exclaimed.

"Yeah," the other agreed.

All three demons grabbed hold of her and took her inside.

Hot Stuff vanished.

The demon who was waiting in the warehouse have spotted his comrades as they were holding on to the poor teenage girl.

"Well who is this find thing?" he gazed at her figure.

"It's a gift to the boss." One of the demons answered.

"Maybe you can give me one of those."

"Sorry pal, you're gonna have to find one of your own." The demon insulted.

The other demon shrugged, as the rest went inside as he stayed. He took out a cigarette and began smoking and was immediately stabbed by Hot Stuff's red trident and collapsed to the floor. Hot Stuff looked over his shoulder and spotted the door the demons went inside on.

Inside, the paled demon leader, Kokro congratulated his colleges for bringing him the innocent teenage girl. He walked around gazing at her body see it as a perfected figure, as the girl looked nervously uncomfortable.

"Where did you find her?" Kokro asked as he continued to look around her.

"We found her all alone at first until her boyfriend showed up and tried to defend her, but Big Meat…" the demon pointed to his comrade, " … was annoyed so he ripped out his flesh. Since she was defenseless we took her without hesitation."

The girl cried after hearing the story particularly her boyfriend being dead.

"You've done a great job," Kokro said as he used his sharped nails and cut down her shirt to see her body with only her black bra exposing.

"What should we do with her?" Big Meat asked curiously.

"Take her to where she will be staying and have her tied up." Kokro informed his colleges as he walked away.

The paled demons dragged her to the other side and take her to a place to have her tied. They were unaware that Hot Stuff watched the whole thing behind a wall and went to save the girl. He was small, but was tough, so he raced down the halls to find where the girl was taken.

_Now all I have to do is find the girl and save her, and find Kokro and teach him a thing or two about kidnapping. _The Little Devil thought.

Hot Stuff slowly walked down the old dirty stairs. He immediately heard a sound coming from downstairs, so he walked down some more and stealth at the end of the stair well and spotted two demons talking.

"How is she?" one demon asked the other.

"She's been constantly crying about how her boyfriend was killed and that we should go to hell and crap like that." The other explained.

"She does seem frighten."

"What do you expect? She is surrounded by us."

"Yeah well, I hope that red little demon boy doesn't interfere. "

"You're talking about Hot Stuff?"

"Yeah."

"You know I have heard stories where he took down most of our men. It might be just a myth."

"I don't know man, I hear he has this uncontrollable rage that burst out and take down every single man that comes in his way."

"Yeah, well I like to see that little pest go all raged on me."

"Be careful what you wish for buddy because it's about to come true." Hot Stuff shouted from behind.

They immediately turned around. "It's him," they both shouted.

They ran towards him as he ran and gave them a brutal beating as he ripped ones arm off causing that demon to scream in agony and then stabbed him with his red trident with then breathes head on the his victim. He then banged the other ones head to the wall for interrogation.

"Where is the girl?" Hot Stuff interrogated.

"Screw you," the demon insulted causing the Little Devil to angrily banged his head again.

"I'm not going to ask again. Where's the girl?" Hot Stuff angrily demanded.

"Okay, they taken her to her cell." The demon explained.

"Where is it?"

"Down to that hall." The demon pointed down the hall way. "Now please don't kill me."

"You know I can't guarantee that." Hot Stuff said before using his trident of flames and sliced the demon's head off.

He let him go and turned his attention to the hall, the demon a pointed him to. _If I'm going down there, I better not teleport, or else I'll end up in trapped. I must move as slow as possible. _The Little Devil thought as he walked down the hall.

As he continues his way down, he was about to walk pass a room and swiftly stealth as he heard someone talking. He took a peek and saw a demon talking in a cell phone.

"I don't know, the boss has been jumpy lately," the demon said talking on the phone.

"He wouldn't tell me. He acts as if someone is stalking him."

"I don't know, if anything I'll call you." The demon hung up the phone banged his hands to the table signing.

Hot Stuff looked away and have a look curiosity. Something is bothering Kokro and he wants to find out what, but his priority is still finding the girl, so he teleported to the other side and continued without the demon seeing him.

He spotted the girl being held captive by the demons and saw a big one encountering them. This caused the Little Devil to hide behind a couple of old boxes.

"Who is this lovely young lady?" the big one asked.

"Just someone we found alone on the street," the demon holding her replied.

"Well, not before killing her boyfriend," the other added, laughing which made the girl shed tears.

"I'll give you something to laugh about." Hot Stuff whispered to himself before he was going to go at it, but stopped as he tried to redeemed himself. _ Okay Hot Stuff took a deep breath. _Hot Stuff said to himself in his mind as he inhaled and exhaled.

He then saw the demons taking the girl down the hall and the big one entering his room. Hot Stuff then teleported away from the area he was hiding and pass the big one's room quietly.

Kokro was sitting in his office relaxing in his chair with his foot on his desk until a ring on the phone interrupted his relaxation. He picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" he spoke on the phone.

"Hello Kokro," a deep sudden haunting voice replied.

Kokro panicked. "Yes sir."

"I just call to make sure that our organization is working properly and that our little demon assassin doesn't ruin it like last time."

"Trust me, I have some powerful friends who will indeed scramble that insect to pieces. Everything will be just," Kokro explained.

"It better be, or I will be force to take drastic measures," the voice explained.

"Understood." Kokro hanged up the phone and continued with his relaxation.

The shadowy figure hung up the phone and sat back. "He's gonna make me do this."

"You know if you had send me, you've would have succeed a lot quicker." a small demon about Hot Stuff sizes said looking out the window.

The shadowy figure turned towards him. "And what makes you think you can do it?"

The little demon boy faced him, "Because I can."

"Don't be too cocky."

The demon boy laughed. "The only one whose see is cocky is you." He opened the window and faced him. "I'll see you when your plan fails." He immediately jumped off and flew away.

The shadowy figure shook his head. "Kids these days."

Back down the hallway, The three demons have the innocent girl chained to a wall in a cell with her clothes stripped down only showing her bra and panties.

One of them held her head looking at her tearful eyes. "Aw she looked scared."

"Don't worry," a demon was about to put his panties down. "Perhaps this will be…" he stopped as something came threw his chest. It was Hot Stuff's trident. The demon then collapsed.

The other two looked over their shoulder and saw Hot Stuff will the cell bars melted due to his flames.

"Not you again." One of them ran up to him as Hot Stuff prepare.

The demon's nails grew as he tried to claw the Little Devil, but Hot Stuff dodged the attacked and went for a punch in the face. The other demon intervene and attempt to do a spin kick but Hot Stuff dodge that as well and use his flaming hands and shoved him aside and continued with the other one.

The other grabbed him by the neck and was getting ready to claw through him, but Hot Stuff broke off and side kick him to the wall where the girl is.

"If were you, I would stay down, but that doesn't matter anyway." Hot Stuff taunted.

"We'll see about that," the other demon shouted as he attempted to spear Hot Stuff, but Hot Stuff teleported leaving him confused.

"Where he go?" they glanced around the cell.

"Come and show yourself coward." The other shouted.

Hot Stuff then appeared right behind one of them with his tail right over his shoulder. The demon turned around and the Little Devil grabbed his face and have it burned ash and ripped it off with blood flowing from his neck as the body collapsed.

He dropped the head and turned his attention to the one sitting on the wall and walked towards him.

"Hey a kid, stay back. I don't want any trouble," the demon panicked as Hot Stuff was getting closer. "Please don't hurt me. "

Hot Stuff grabbed him by his shirt. "You torture and kill innocents, and you beg for mercy." Hot Stuff then punched the demon through the head with his fist of flames.

Hot Stuff got up and try to free the girl with his flames burning the chains

"Please stay back," the girl cried.

"What is it with you people not accepting someone's help?" Hot Stuff asked as he burned the chains.

"It's just that you're a demon," she admitted.

"Yeah well I'm not like most of them." Hot Stuff explained until a giant hand grabbed him and threw him to the wall causing wall to break and leading Hot Stuff to another room.

The Little Devil got up and shook his head. He then saw the big demon he saw earlier and was about to spear him. Hot Stuff then teleported again and teleported back to the cell.

"Now I see where that entire disturbance came from while I was in bed sleeping," the big one said.

Hot Stuff laughed. "You won't have to worry about that," he picked up his trident which he stabbed the first demon he killed, "because you won't ever have to get up again." He twirled his trident.

**A/N: Hope that was an interesting experience stay tune for more on the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going to keep that big fat mouth of yours shut." The big demon shouted as he attempted to spear Hot Stuff but Hot Stuff dodged it with his teleportation.

The Demon glanced around. "Show yourself coward."

The demon turned around until Hot Stuff reappeared and round kick him on the face. The demon touched his face for a second and shook his head. He then turned his attention to Hot Stuff with a snarl. Hot Stuff ran up to him until the demon shoved him aside to the wall.

Hot Stuff got up and snarled himself as the demon continued his rampage at him. The Little Devil then barked flames at the giant beasts face and side kick him on the stomach. The demon grunted as he held on to his stomach after receive the pain Hot Stuff gave him.

Hot Stuff then climbed on his back like a rodeo as the demon tried to get him out. The demon then used his back as a weapon to shoved the Little Devil to another wall which caused to the wall to break and have them both landed on another room filled with pale teen demons leaving the girl still chained up.

"It's him," one of the demons shouted as they all gather up to take young demon down.

Seeing that he may be outmatched, the young Hot Stuff used went in full rage as he fought his way through the demons with his combat skills and trident. One of them grabbed his trident with both hands until Hot Stuff set it down and blew flames from his mouth with a roar. He then blew flames with his trident and tornado kick one who was down with his body cooked up.

More of them started to appeared causing Hot Stuff to go all out even more as the rage took over and he burst his ways and stabbed and threw flames at each of them. Seeing that they are out match by his rage, they thought of running, but Hot Stuff was more aggressive than he ever was and killed them all.

All was left was the big demon whose face was still damage from Hot Stuff's attack.

"This time it's just you and me and I will never forget what you did to my face because I'm going to do something much more worst," the big demon said.

"Kiss my ass," the Little Devil taunted.

The big demon charge after getting that insult, until Hot Stuff leaped as his trident was covered in flames and land on the back of him and stabbed him through the chest with his flaming trident. The big demon's body was immediately covered in flames as he collapse. Hot Stuff yanked out his weapon from the body.

"Say hello to the folks for me," he told the burned out body.

Hot Stuff went back to the cell and burn the chains on the teenage girl. She was release and Hot Stuff held on to her.

"Thank you," she said being thankful for her rescue.

Hot Stuff shook his head, "It's nothing. By the way, where are your clothes."

"Those bastards stripped them down."

"Sorry," Hot Stuff took off his jacket, "Take this," he wrapped his jacket around her.

"I really appreciated it," she complimented him.

"No problem, now let's get out of here." He grabbed on to her and flew out the window of the cell.

"What's your name?" he asked as he flew with her.

"Charma," she replied revealing her name.

"That's a nice name," he complimented. "So where you live?"

Charma pointed North, "Down there."

Hot Stuff continued his flight.

"Can I asked you something?" she asked.

"What is it?"

"What you risk your life to save mine? Aren't you a demon yourself?"

Hot Stuff signed. "It's complicated. You wouldn't understand."

"Come on tell me." Charma was being curious.

"Well…" Hot Stuff began but Charma stopped him as she pointed down.

"Oh stopped here."

The Little Devil flew down as they saw her house. He flew towards her window. She opened it and went inside. She then turned to her rescuer. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, and I'm sorry about your boyfriend."

She then looked down with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Hey," Hot Stuff chin her up, "It's alright I'm going to make sure that they don't hurt you or anyone else anyone else."

Charma wiped the tears off. "You may need some hlep."

"You don't understand, these are dangerous creatures I don't want you fighting alongside me," the Little Devil explained.

"Not directly, but indirectly," she told him.

"What do you mean?" Hot Stuff inquired.

"You may think, I'm just a typical teenager, but I am good with computers that can help you with your monster hunting." She took something from her draw. "Take this," she handed it to him.

"What is this?" he gazed at it.

"It's an ear phone," she explained. "We will keep in touch if any information is needed."

"Thanks," he putted it in his pocket as he was about to fly off.

"Wait," Charma stopped him.

The Little Devil turned to her. "What is it?"

She removed his jacket off. "You forgot your jacket."

Hot Stuff smiled. "Keep it, It's kind of shredded anyway." He flew off. _Besides I got a spare at home._

Back at the warehouse, Kokro gazed around at the maze of his place as bodies where lying everywhere in the ground and that his prisoner escaped.

"He's not going to like this," he said to himself.

"You are certainty right I'm not," an angry voice shouted out of nowhere.

Kokro looked over his shoulders as he witnessed his boss who was a black demon with wings and spikes coming out of his back.

"Your scheme to keep that demon boy from ruining our empire has failed me for the last time." Dregen explained. "Now I have no choice but use this." His black trident magically appeared.

"What are you going to do with it?" Kokro asked.

"You'll see," he stomped on the ground using his trident which caused them to both disappear.

They appeared in his office as Kokro gazed around confused. "What are we doing here?" he asked.

Dregen walked to his chair and sat down. "Come."

Kokro nervously walked to his boss behind the desk. Dregen turned on his monitor. "While you spend most of your time harming defenseless women, I had my men scattered around the area that infamous Hot Stuff been taking out our crew." He showed videos of Hot Stuff taking down monsters. He then showed him past videos where Hot Stuff was still in diapers, "Before it was nothing more than a game to him." He then go through the histoy of Hot Stuff up till the present day Hot Stuff, "But as time goes by, he has shown more agility and has the capability of hand to hand combat." He even showed when the Little Devil loses it. "He even has developed a more dangerous temperament than ever before." He paused the video.

"Why you need me?" Kokro asked.

Dregen stood up, "Because of you incompetence," he grabbed him by the neck and banged him to the wall. "You leave me no choice." He grabbed his trident and placed it on his chest as Kokro began to mutant.

Dregen then released him as he kneels down continuing to mutate. "What have you done to me?!"

"This is punishment your lack of cooperating. Now have become one of my horsemen and you will have processed both strength and intelligence." He explained as Kokro mutated some more."

Hot Stuff was heading home. _I should've been finding Kokro, but I got so distracting in saving that girl. Well I least I took out most of his crew. Then again who is to say that there won't be more of them? I should go back and find Kokro and put an end to his molesting._

Hot Stuff flew back to the warehouse and to Kokro's office. "Alright Kokro, I've to put an end to…" he stopped as he realized that he is not here. "That's unusual," he gazed around the office. "He's not here." He crossed his arms and held on to his chin, pondering. _Why would he leave his office?_

He then looked through Kokro draw for information. As he continued to look through some information he witnessed 3 some missing messages on the phone. He pressed the button to play.

_Three unheard messages: first message start Tuesday at 4:54 pm. Kokro this is Dregen I hope our organization is secure. I do not want that anymore of that demon boy ruining our operation…_

Hot Stuff pressed the button to listen to the second message. _Second message start Tuesday at 9:00 pm. Hot Stuff has destroyed another potion of our operation what the hell is going on out there?!_

Hot Stuff pressed the button to listen to the final message. _Third message start at Thursday at 8:00 pm. This is the last time I ever hear of what that little bastard has done. Keep the menace out of our out of operation now! End of Messages._

_It seems like I'm making a lot of enemies, _he thought.

"I better keep looking for…" he began as someone shoved him aside.

He gazed up as he saw Kokro. "Kokro?" he was in shocked, "Funny never seen you picked up a fight before."

"That's because you haven't seen the dramatic change I've just been through, and I have to say it feels pretty damn good." Kokro explained.

Kokro shoved the Little Devil out of his office through the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Hot Stuff got up from the attack as Kokro charged at him. The Little Devil leaped over to dodge the attack. Hot Stuff then used his trident and breath fire on the advance monster; however the monster dodge it and gave the Little Devil an upper cut on the chin which caused him to plummet down.

Still down, Hot Stuff gazed at his opponent as he attempted to elbow drop him, but the Little Devil rolled aside to avoid it.

"As you can see demon boy, I have advance beyond your comprehension." Kokro proudly taunted the Little Devil.

"All right, I guest I can't fight you physically." Hot Stuff grew in rage. "You leave me no choice." He charged at Kokro but missed as Kokro dodged. Hot Stuff then breath fire from his mouth at his enemy, no affect.

Hot Stuff couldn't believe it normally his enemies would be affected by his rage which caused them to run off scared including Kokro. Something has happen that he is overpowered by what stands before him.

"I forgot to tell you. My speed and strength can overmatched your rage any day." Kokro explained causing the Little Devil to go in shock.

He was running out of ideas, so he had to make a quick escape through teleportation just as Kokro continued to step forward.

"Come out, come out where ever you are." Kokro taunted as Hot Stuff hide outside his office and teleported again.

Hot Stuff flew away from the place as fast as he could, hoping Kokro wasn't on his tale. Funny he never had to run away from Kokro, for he always taught of him a coward, but now he has changed some how and the Little Devil is going to find out what.

For now he decide that it was a long night, so the 10 year old demon decided to go to bed. He flew to his home and check to see if his aunt Clinker was still in bed. He gazed through his aunt's window and see that she was still sleeping. He flew to quietly to his room to not make a sound and took off his shoes and hit the bed.

At his office, Kokro was calling in his master. "Sorry sir, he got away."

"That's okay, soon my army will come and their will be no place for him to hide" Dregen explained to him through the phone.

"So what will I do in the mean time?"

"Just keep your crew secure." Dregen hung up.

The next morning, Hot Stuff was in his room cleaning out his trident with a napkin and gazed at it. He stood up from his bed and walked towards the kitchen. He sat down on the dining table as his aunt place a bow of Hot pepper.

"Here you go Hot Stuff."

"Thank you, Aunt Clinker." The Little Devil began eating.

Clinker then notices the brushes on his faced causing her to drop her utensils as she covers her mouth in concern.

"What has happen to you?" She asked.

The Little Devil signed. "It's nothing." He continued eating.

"You went out again. Did you?" she demanded. Hot Stuff signed and got up from his seat and walked away. "Don't turn your back on me young man."

Hot Stuff walked to his room and sat down on his bed. Clinker walked in and sat next to him. "What's happening to you?" she asked in concerned. "Before, doing good deeds was just to irritate us demons. Now it's become more hasn't it?"

Hot Stuff gazed at his aunt and looked down and nodded. "You can say that?"

Clinker face palm and shook her head after getting that response. "You're a demon. Demon, not some guardian angel protecting humans, we don't fit in to their world. We are not like them. Why can't you just see that?" Hot Stuff stilled look down. "Is it because you want to be human is that it?" She looked up. "I mean you've been fighting monsters as well as protecting lives of the humans and yet you quite grown fond of them."

She signed and got up from his bed and was heading out. "Listen I'm going out to get some stuff more hot pepper. We'll discuss this later." She said before she walked out.

As soon as his aunt left, Hot Stuff talked to Charma on with the ear phone she gave him. "Hey, it's me, is your parents home? Good can I come over? Thanks."

Hot Stuff immediately flew off wearing a new black trench coat and holding on to his trident.

At Charma's house, Charma helped him by healing his wounds from his back covered up by a few stitches. "Ouch, this hurts." Hot Stuff cried out.

Charma smirked. "Funny, I never thought demons would ever feel this much pain."

"Normally they feel pain when another disobeys their rules." Hot Stuff explained.

"Like you." Charma suggested.

Hot Stuff then gazed at her and faced straight. "You could say that."

"Oh, okay." She guessed. "So what happen? Kokro somehow increased his strength?"

"It's complicated."

"So what are we going to do?" she asked continuing fixing up his brushes

"We?" he glanced at her confused.

"Yeah, I told you that I'm going to be apart of this, for I want those sons of bitches to pay for what they did." Charma explained as she healed up the wound in his arm with oil and cotton.

The Little Devil gazed down. "Oh yeah right." He then glanced at her again. "But not directly of course." He was hoping that she wouldn't join him in his crusade adventures.

"Trust me, I'm too smart to know that I'm not capable of handling these guys." She explained sarcastically fixing him up. "But aren't you too young to fight this guys."

"Hey you saw what I did to those bastards." The Little Devil smirked.

"You were out of control at that time." Charma exclaimed.

"Sorry about that, it just increased my strength along with my speed."

"Have you ever thought of once controlling it?" she suggested.

"Why would I, I'll be too weak?" Hot Stuff explained.

"Weren't you weak when Kokro over powered you?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I'll get to the bottom of this. You do your research on these foes okay." Hot Stuff told her.

She nodded and stopped what she was doing. "There."

Hot Stuff got out from Charma's chair and gazed at the work she has done for him. "Wow thanks."

She shrugged. "It's the least I can do. After all you did rescue me, so I thought it would be best to return the favor."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." He said. "So listen, I got to get going." He pointed behind the window with his thumb.

"Where will you go?" she asked as Hot Stuff put on his jacket.

"I've got to take care of this once and for all." He explained as he stepped out of the window.

"Then, I'll start by keeping contact." She said as she sat on to her computer. "And next time try to control your rage."

The Little Devil rolled his eyes and nodded. "Okay fine." He flew off.

The first stop was of course Korko place. He stepped inside and found the place deserted. "That's funny. There is no one home." He sneaked his way back to Kokro's office.

He went to his desk and found a note and it saids. _Come find me and meet me at Krok Tower._

"Krok Tower." He said to himself. He pushed the button on his ear. "Charma can you help me find Krok Tower."

"I'm on it she." She replied as she began her search for the building online.

Hot Stuff waited until he received the answer. "_Got it. It's somewhere in Mystic City."_

"Mystic City?"

"However, it's hidden somewhere very deep within the city." She explained looking into it's history."

"Deep within the city? What website are you on?" Hot Stuff asked.

"Someone who believes in this madness posted a website about all kinds of creatures, monsters, where they were from you know etc." she explained.

"Do you happen to know this person?" Hot Stuff asked.

"No, but I heard of him. He is considered by many to be one of the most insane person on Earth to believe in monsters. Most people look into this site to be entertained."

"Do you know his name?"

"Someone by the name of Jimmy Stalls."

"Okay, so where is this place again?"

"Somewhere deep within the city."

"Got it." The Little Devil flew are.

Hot Stuff went to Deedstown and went deep within the city. It was a very dark and gloomy place to be in that; however, it does has a nice set of buildings like your in New York or something.

"All right, now I got to find this Krok Tower." He said as he land firmly on the ground.

He then walked around this cold dark area in hope to find what he is looking for. He walked passed by a snake who was watching him and stopped as he saw a furious werewolf coming by before continuing.

He pasted by an ally where a gang of four ogres were chatting. They stopped as they saw Hot Stuff passing. "Who's the little demon kid?" one of them asked.

"I heard he's that demon boy who killed so many Kokro's gang." The other said.

"Lets see how tough he is when he faces ogres." Another one said as he walked towards the unaware Hot Stuff. He made an attempt to grab Hot Stuff from behind, but Hot Stuff turned over and twisted the ogre's arm from behind.

"You following me?" the demon boy demanded.

"Hey look, I'm just an ogre looking for my way home." The ogre nervously lied.

"Get away from him!" someone shouted from behind. Hot Stuff turned over and was punched to the ground by one of the other ogres. "Did your mother it's not safe to go out at this time."

Hot Stuff got up. "First off, I live with my aunt and second of all I can whenever I please."

They were about to charge at him, but Hot Stuff leap over and hook kick one and block one of them attempted to punch and upper cut him. He then side kick him to the wall.

Another one insanely attempted to punch the Little Devil multiple times, but the confident young ten year old demon kept dodging. Until he grabbed one of ogres fist with some strength and burned his face as he breaths fire through his mouth causing the ogre to run away fearing until he collapsed by Hot Stuff's trident stabbing through him.

The young demon then turned over to the last ogre. The ogre gazed at him for a moment then ran away.

"Cowards." He shook his head.

He continued with his path. He passed by a few more mystical creatures who were shown fear of the Little Devil after what they heard of what he does. A young teenage demon girl about Charma's age tried to seduce him, but he ignores her.

He stopped and gazed up as he found the Krok Tower's name written. He pushed the button. "Charma I found it."

"_Good, now let's get those bastards._"Charma exclaimed through the ear phone.

He stopped talking and made his way to the building. He opened the door and went inside. He found himself in a small environment and spot another door and open it.

Inside, he found himself in a dungen like castle, full of bricks with skeletons lying around. "I think I found myself in a castle." Hot Stuff said as he gazed around the area.

"_Castle? I thought this was a building._" Charma said through his ear phone.

"What can I say? These guys are capable of anything." The young devil explained as he opened the door and find himself in different area where it seems normal and not scary. "Yep, these guys are cable of anything."

The Little Devil then heard a noise and hide behind a brick pole as he witnessed Kokro's gang looking bigger and bulkier dragging an innocent teen girl to a room next to them. "Please let go of me!" the girl cried.

"Shut up bitch or I'll shred you to bits!" one the demons yelled as they threw her in and lock the door as they hear her knock from the outside. The demons then walked out.

"Boy, am I never having relationship." a demon said

"You always say that." The other said.

"This time I mean it."

_Looks like they are still at it with the kidnapping. When will they learn?_ Hot Stuff thought to himself. He quietly ran to the room where the girl is held captive. He burned the door opened with his trident and entered in.

The teenager was on the ground and lean back as she was haunted by Hot Stuff's appearance. "No, stay away."

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." The Little Devil tried to calm her. "I'm going to get you out of this, but first I need to ask you something."

"Like what?" she asked with her faced turned away from Hot Stuff.

"I need to know what's going on here." He crouched down to her.

"Do I look like I know? I was doing find until those bastards captured me." She explained with her face stilled turned away.

Hot Stuff felt he wasn't going anywhere with this, so he got up a walked away. He then stopped and turned to her. "Find someplace to hide, I'll be back." He teleported to the next room and land on top of a knight suit chained to a ceiling. Their he found himself in a big open space surrounded by seven of Kokro's henchmen.

"Yeah, did you see our boss? This time that little demon won't stand a chance with Kokro being invincible." One of the demon exclaimed to another as Hot Stuff listened.

"So how did it happen?" the other asked being curious.

"Something about a special artifact that made him this way."

"Special artifact? What is it?"

"He said he will demonstrate by using it on us." The demon explained.

"And you think it will make us like him?" the other asked very curiously.

"I hope so."

"_That's not a good sign._" Charma said through the ear phone.

"I take it you were listening." Hot Stuff whispered.

"_Yeah, I right now looking up some information._" Charma explained. "_Whoa._"

"What?" Hot Stuff asked curiously.

"_There are a number of them_."

"Don't work too hard on yourself. I find out what it is." Hot Stuff said.

_First things first, I need to take out the remaining demons before dealing the one who has the answers. _Hot Stuff thought as he gazed around the area of all seven of the demons.


End file.
